In recent years, location based functionality associated with mobile computing devices has become increasingly popular. Location based functionality can allow a user device, such as a smart phone, tablet wearable computing device, etc. to receive information and to perform actions associated with the information. Such location based functionality can be implemented, for instance, through the use of beacon devices. Beacon devices are a recent technology that can be used, for instance, in determining proximity and location. A beacon device is a small, low cost, self-contained device that can periodically provide (e.g. broadcast using a short range wireless communication technology) information. A user device can receive the information and use the knowledge of the identity of the beacon device and proximity to the beacon device for various purposes, including determining location, communication, asset tracking, retail identification, safety, etc.
In conventional implementations, a user device must be within a certain range (e.g. broadcast range) of the beacon device to detect the information broadcast by the beacon device. This can limit the mobility of users who desire to receive information from the beacon device. For instance, beacon data being broadcast by a beacon device located in a large room with a crowd of people may not reach a user in a far corner of the room.